poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Charming's Performance
This is the transcript for the scene with Prince Charming's performance in Crash, Thomas and Ryan meet Shrek the Third. film starts with Prince Charming riding through the woods Prince Charming: Onward Chauncey, to the highest room of the tallest tower! Where my princess awaits rescue from her handsome Prince Charming. turns out to be a stage act in a theatre Bertram T. Monkey: Phew. This is worse than love letters. Gingy: I agree, Bertram. I hate dinner theatre. Pinocchio (Shrek): Me too. nose grows stage Prince Charming (Shrek): Whoa there, Chauncey! girl peeks out of a window Actress: Hark! The brave Prince Charming approaches! Prince Charming (Shrek): Fear not, fair maiden! I shall slay the monster who guards you then take my place as rightful king. crowd just stares Mai Lacey: Sean Ryan What did he say? an actor dressed as Shrek comes on Stage Ogre Actor: Grrrr! crowd goes wild for the Shrek actor Orla and Oisin Ryan: Go, Shrek! Evil Ryan: Yahoo! looks disgruntled Prince Charming (Shrek): Prepare, foul beast, to enter into a world of pain with which you are not familiar! Waiter: mockingly Happy birthday to thee, happy birthday to thee~ Prince Charming (Shrek): Do you mind? Storm throws a stool at him Jetson Storm: Do you mind? Gingy and Bertram T. Monkey: BORING! crowd laughs Prince Charming (Shrek): throat Prepare, foul beast... tower prop falls over him Prince Charming (Shrek): Someday, you'll be sorry. Sean Ryan: We already are! laughs heads off stage Mai Lacey: Loser! Evil Ryan: Ogre hater! goes to his dressing room which is in an alley sits down and sobs Xigbar: Whoppsie-daisy. Seems that he have a hard time trying to empress the crowd and win his rightful kingly way back. Night Ninja: Yes. I kinda felt sad for this poor guy, Luna Girl. Luna Girl: You got that right. That Evil Ryan plan to kill my uncle. watch as Charming sobs Prince Charming (Shrek): Oh mommy. Ryvine Sparkle: a comforting hand on his shoulder Charming, Charming, Charming. Poor sweet Charming. I know how you felt, Charming. Prince Charming (Shrek): How do you know, Ryvine. The people treat me like a laughing stock. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. But, you know a certain someone told you something. Like Linda Ryan told me once. looks at a photo of Fairy Godmother with the words written on it; "Don't stop believing! Mommy's Little Angle." Prince Charming (Shrek): Oh, you're right. I can't let this happen. I can't. Ryvine Sparkle: That's more like it. We should help you. So you will take revenge on the ones who killed your mother, so you will be king of Far Far Away. Prince Charming (Shrek): Deal. looks at the castle on the hills with Ryvine Prince Charming (Shrek): I am the rightful king of Far Far Away and I promise you this, Mother. I will restore dignity to my throne! Ryvine Sparkle: And Linda Ryan and I are the Greatest Realm Travelers of all time! And I promise to my genie sister, Twivine, Linda and I will help Charming on his conquest! newspaper hits Ryvine's face then Charming grabs it Prince Charming (Shrek): And this time, no one will be in my way! Romeo (PJ Masks): You mean, our way! Prince Charming (Shrek): Right, kid. No one will stand in our way. leave Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes